


The Act Of Remembering

by An_Asexual_Bunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But hopefully this will go a good direction, F/M, I don't know how well this is going to go, I don't really know though, Maybe some au tendencies, So just hope for the best, The rating might change over time, This idea popped into my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Asexual_Bunny/pseuds/An_Asexual_Bunny
Summary: When Armitage Hux was much younger, he hadn't been all by himself. Despite what some say he did have a friend. She was a bit younger, but they had been quite close. Of course, he had to leave so he could train to work for the First Order. Since time went by, his friend went on her own path too. However, they end up meeting again in quite the unexpected way.





	The Act Of Remembering

_A small girl that couldn't have been over the age of ten stood in the cold, drizzling rain. She was used to the wet weather on Arkanis. What she wasn't used to was the tall redheaded boy that was standing in the open field. That was her area. Of course, it was not necessarily her own area, but she was just a bit too young to actively think about and accept such technicalities. What mattered was the fact that she had played in that spot by herself for what was nearly two years, and then all of a sudden some boy goes and stands around like it's his own. There was no way the young light-brown haired girl was going to let something like that happen. She was going to explain some things to the boy. Even if he was far taller and possibly a bit older than she was._

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" The young girl demanded._

_The boy shrugged, "Standing, why do you care?"_

_"Because this is my spot. Go somewhere else," She said, looking up at the boy._

_"Right, because a five year old can own land," He deadpanned._

_The girl looked quite frustrated because she knew that he was trying to get on her nerves. If only she could make herself just a bit taller or older. Then maybe she would have been just the slightest bit more successful. She looked at the boy again, trying to think of what might work. If she couldn't get him to go away... then she would have to become his friend! That was the perfect plan, but she didn't know how well it would work. Not that the probability of a plan working mattered to the small girl._

_"Well, actually, I'm ten. How old are you?" The girl asked, pulling the hood of the cloak she was wearing over her head to keep the rain from soaking her hair._

_The boy looked at the girl, slightly surprised at the question, "I'm fourteen."_

_"Great, I'm Ashlie, Ashlie Parris," She responded, holding out her hand._

_"Armitage Hux," He said, shaking her hand._

_A mischievous grin grew on Ashlie's face, "I think I'll call you Armie instead."_

_Armitage looked at her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “You’re not being serious, are you?”_

_“When have I not been serious? Wait, you haven’t known me long enough to answer that… never mind,” Ashlie responded, a small smile on her face._

_It wasn’t the first time that Ashlie had genuinely tried to be someone’s friend; however, it was the first time someone hadn’t turned her away. Something told Ashlie that they were going to be friends for a while._

* * *

The ground was freezing cold and hard; the lighting was far too harsh for Ashlie's liking. Her head was pounding along with every other part of her body. It felt like she had been kicked to death. For all the young woman knew, she easily could have been. The Resistance mission clearly had not gone as planned. That was fine, she knew that she was going to get caught by the First Order eventually. What she wasn't expecting was the person that she had seen when she was fighting. She hadn't expected to see her old friend. That was when she got thrown off and something had hit her. Everything after was a blur, but she knew that she must have gotten into the holding cell somehow.

The young woman ran a hand through her long light brown hair in thought. There wasn't a whole lot that she could do about her situation other than hoping that The Resistance found her. Even then, what if the First Order killed her before then? Ashlie would never admit it out loud, but she was terrified of dying. Especially by the hands of the First Order. Sure, it would make her into a martyr of some sort, but she hated the idea of never seeing the result of everything that she worked so hard for.

That was when she heard the door to her cell open, ripping away any of the thoughts swirling in her head. Instead, those were replaced by surprise and shock, maybe even a bit of fear. It wasn't the fact that someone was in her cell. No, it was who was in her cell.

When Ashlie looked up to see none other than General Hux, she didn't know what to even think. Of course she had known he was part of the First Order, but that didn't make things any less difficult for her.

"Are you going to continue gawking at me, or are you going to tell me what you know about the Resistance?" Hux questioned, but his tone was much more like a demand than a question.

Ashlie's hazel eyes glanced up at him, and she stood up very carefully. The last thing she wanted was to end up collapsing again. Even if she had known him before, she knew that he didn't remember her. If he had, Ashlie was positive that this wouldn't be what was happening. So she couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness. After all, he had left and he'd never bothered to tell her.

"How about neither. Instead, I'll ask you some questions. First, do you remember me? Do I look familiar to you at all?" She inquired, pacing across the cell until the chains she was in pulled her back.

If looks could kill, Ashlie would have been dead, "I have never seen you or met you. To even insinuate that I have ever had ties to the Resistance is treason in itself. You're lucky that you have much needed information."

"Hmm... so I have information that you need. That's the only reason I'm here and not on some old chopping block? Quite interesting. How long will it take for you to realize that there is no way in _hell_ that I would ever stoop so low as to sell out my own?" She spat, a fire igniting in her eyes.

The reaction Ashlie got was not the one she had wanted. Hux merely smirked, "Then I suppose I'll have to use other methods to get you to talk. It won't be very hard. You're quite young, and clearly arrogant. You think that you won't say anything, but you will. You will sell out the Resistance because you're scared of what will happen if you don't. I've done this before."

"No, never. If you remembered a thing about me you'd know that I'm not telling you anything. You could beat me until I can hardly even move, and you can have me executed. But you will not break me, I swear."

"That's what everyone ends up saying before the pain of torturing gets to be too much. Then they say everything just to stop the pain. I've seen it happen. There's no way you're any different."

Ashlie couldn't take what he was saying, and she walked as close as she could get to him, "Who do you think you are, thinking that you can control me? What the hell makes you think that you can make me tell you anything. I'd rather die than tell you anything that would help you."

She knew from the way Hux's ice blue eyes glared at her that she had crossed a line. What she hadn't expected was for him to take out a blaster and push it on the side of her head. There was a sudden fear in her eyes and tears suddenly threatened to leave her eyes. Ashlie shut her eyes tightly, expecting him to pull the trigger. It was a horrible thought, being killed by someone that had been her best friend. Though it seemed so likely that she could barely even believe it.

"You tell me that again, and I will pull the trigger next time. I have no qualms with killing prisoners that won't say anything," Hux sneered, putting his blaster back in its holster.

Ashlie looked away quickly, not wanting to believe what was going on. It couldn't have been real. There was no way this was happening. She was somewhere else. She had to be somewhere else, anywhere but there. This wasn't happening. Not to her. It was impossible. He had to remember her, he simply had to. But if he did, then how could he threaten to kill her so easily. If it had been any other First Order official she wouldn't have felt so horrible. Sure she would have been scared, but not like this.

Hux cleared his throat, "So, let's start this over. What do you know about the Resistance?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ashlie responded, her eyes staring at the ground for some time.

"The least you could do is say who you are."

"The answer is in your head already. You already know me. We've already met, can't you remember?"

"I've no idea what you're going on about. There's no way that I would optionally associate with a Resistance member."

"Well, then I guess you can just continue to believe that lie that you've told yourself."

The redheaded general looked at Ashlie for some time. She glanced back up at him, hardly seeming to even care about what might happen next. Though she wasn't really fooling anyone. After nearly killing her, Hux knew precisely just how scared she was. For what reasons, he had no clue. Not that he truly cared about why. All that mattered was that she was scared of him. As long as she was scared, there was a good chance of him getting information.

"Perhaps I will just have to use other methods," Hux murmured to himself.

Ashlie looked at him, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be real, this couldn't possibly be the same person that she had known. That was impossible. The Hux she knew wouldn't be threatening her with such ease. She couldn't even speak because she was worried that nothing but bile would come up from herself.

He smirked, "That got you to shut up, but I am serious. I will get the information that you have."

She shook her head, "You can't get anything from me if I don't tell you. Honestly, you would just have to kill me. But then you would remember me, and then I don't think you would ever be able to live with yourself if you killed me and then remembered who I was."

They both looked at each other for some time, but neither of them were quite sure of what to do. Surely, the woman didn't know what she was talking about. It was probably a tactic to keep from getting hurt. That had to be it, but what if she was telling the truth? What if he did know her from somewhere? No, that was impossible. The woman was entirely unfamiliar. There was no reason for him to ever have associated himself with the Resistance anyways. Knowing her wasn't possible.

"You're going to tell me everything. It's either that or I kill you myself, and that's not something I'm so sure you would like," Hux responded, his fingers under her chin and gently sliding off.

Ashlie glared at him, "I can't believe you. You're threatening me, of all people."

"But it's not a threat. I will kill you if you don't start talking soon. So many plans are in place for the First Order. The last thing we need is your lot ruining everything."

Ashlie staggered back a bit, trying not to let everything get to her. It was his job. Maybe he was just trying to make it easier for himself. But that was even worse! If he could kill her _knowing_ who she was... what else was he capable of doing?

"See? You're already scared. All it takes is me torturing you just a little bit and then you'll tell me everything you know about the Resistance. Why don't you make it easier on yourself now? Or are you one of those people that thinks silence will show your strength?" Hux inquired.

Ashlie didn't respond, her eyes were staring intently at the ground. Her hands shook a lot, her whole body was shaking actually. That was why she was leaning against a wall in the cell. She knew that if she shook too much that she would probably fall if she stood up by herself.

"I asked you a question!" Hux snapped, ripping Ashlie from her thoughts again.

"I don't know. Perhaps I am one of those people, is that a problem?" She retorted.

That moment their eyes locked on each other. Neither knew quite what they were hoping to accomplish by staring the other down. That was until Hux grabbed her chin and tilted it up so her eyes were still looking at his when he was so close.

Hux growled just the slightest bit, "If I were you, I'd be very careful. You wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours, now would you?"

Ashlie wasn't sure if she was angry or scared or just unhappy. After all, who would be happy in her position? She knew that if her hands weren't bound together that she would have slapped him across the face in a heartbeat.

"So I'm pretty, but I suppose I'm not pretty enough to be remembered. Would that be right, Armitage?" She inquired, her eyes full of anger and maybe a bit of desperation.

The woman didn't watch for a reaction, she had shut her eyes. What if something awful happened to her? Was she supposed to forgive him because of who he had been? Or was she supposed to be vengeful because of who he had become? All she knew was that she didn't feel anyone touching her chin. That was when she reopened her eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just a random idea that popped into my head one day. I really don't know where I want this to go. I just hope you enjoyed this because I'm really enjoying writing this!


End file.
